


Sorry I can't talk much

by MSO



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: F/F, I don't know what else to add, Lesbian, M/M, Sage has a small bakery, also some bisexuals, idk - Freeform, it's chill, might get edgy, this is just a wip
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-26 03:59:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16674112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MSO/pseuds/MSO
Summary: The quietest street has the nicest people.





	Sorry I can't talk much

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a place for me to dump a story about my oc's :')

Jacy had just awoken from a somewhat peaceful slumber, if you call waking up every few hours a peaceful sleep. It was currently 5:00 am and Jacy was getting ready for work, a simple morning routine, get dressed, brush teeth, wash face, turn off all the lights, leave. Simple and quick, just how she liked things. Jacy grabbed her book bag and her phone and left for work, but first she would have to stop at the bakery to get the usual black coffee and cheese danish, also just be able to talk to the owner, Sage Pickney that's her name, a wonderful one at best.

Jacy thought that Sage was captivating to Jacy, some may beg to differ since Sage seemed to be simple, but Sage was anything but that to Jacy. Sage was down to earth, she always smelled of sweets and dirt, her hair was swept to one side and part of it was dyed an earthy green and the rest of her hair was a dark brown, just like her eyes which looked stunning in the sunlight. Sage also had a couple freckles dotted around her face, and Jacy loved freckles, she loved them on anyone, freckles to her are a nice touch to people who have them.

When Jacy was lost in her thoughts time seemed to fly by, so she was sort of surprised that she had arrived at the bakery in what felt like a matter of mere seconds, of course she was glad that she arrived as fast as she did, now she can talk to Sage. Sage was behind the counter still setting a couple things up, but stopped upon hearing the small bell that had rung and she turned around, a large smile appearing on her face when she saw Jacy. Jacy's heart just about turned to butter from that smile that Sage had shown, The world needed more smiles like that.

**Author's Note:**

> You can ask about them on my tumblr if you want.
> 
> Tumblr: http://massive-student-observation.tumblr.com/


End file.
